


Жизнь с Беном

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, F/M, Fanart, Traditional Art, Traditional Media, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, black and white, somehow Kylo Ren survived, Традишн, арт, чб
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Жизнь с соулмейтом, напротив, может заиграть яркими красками. Вы можете построить Империю, разрушить Империю, потому что она надоела, задать Галактике жару, чтобы запомнили надолго, а потом мирно выйти на пенсию где-нибудь на теплой тропической планете Внешнего Кольца - или не выходить.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Жизнь с Беном

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/bf94f8da9318ff121608382836.jpg)


End file.
